Without You
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Riku feels trapped by the darkness and pushes Sora away. Sora sulks alone feeling hurt and abandoned when all he did was try to help and his best friend. Will Riku come back and salvage their friendship? A songfic written to Without You from Rent. ONESHOT


_**Dislcaimer:** I neither own, nor claim to own Kingdom Hearts nor any of it's related materials. Kingdom Hearts, Riku and Sora are (c) to Tetsuya Nomura & Square Enix. _

_Without You (c) Jonathan D Larson._

_I make no money from this fic, (mores the pity.)_

Just a random little piece of what I'm sure most people will call rubbish that I wrote because of my feelings right now, took me ten minutes to write and I felt it fit Sora and Riku to. I'm sure it's rubbish but hopefully someone will like it and never fear I am working on my other stories and will have them updated soon I swear! So here enjoy or not. Any comments favs will be much luffed!

* * *

xXx

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

Sora sat alone in the darkness as always, cold floor beneath his rear and his legs drawn up to his chest. His small but strong arms wrapped around them, as his head rested upon his knees. Brownie gold spikes stuck out all over his head and he closed his azure blue eyes as he thought over what had happened. Once more his best friend Riku had spiralled into his own personal darkness, then abandoned him when he tried to help and pushed him away without a single thought.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Thoughts and memories ran through Sora's mind. He'd always been there for Riku, anytime his silver haired friend needed someone, anytime the darkness threatened to overshadow him, right by his side pulling him back had been Sora, the plucky brunette, fighting beside him, showing the platinum blonde that he cared and where had it gotten him? Once more cold, alone and hurt!

_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

Like a knife through his heart the pain dug in. Riku's rejection had stabbed him in the back like a million blades slicing through his skin all at the same time. It wasn't the first time he'd given his friendship only to have it shoved back to in his face.

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

His mind ran over exactly what he had done as his stunning eyes raised up to the sky, but as always it come up with only one simple answer… Not a thing! He'd tried to talk to his best friend, to get him to tell what was wrong so that he could understand, could help….

_The world revives, colors renew, but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within  
me blue._

Instead he'd been given the brush off and left to wonder just what it was he meant to his friend, if he meant anything at all because it sure as hell felt like he was worthless to the one person he'd give his life for, the one person he trusted implicitly but that trust apparently was not returned.

_Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

He bent his head forward again, allowing the tears finally to fall as his eyes shone like a beacon in the night, alerting any who cared to notice that he was broken hearted and needed some comfort. "Why Riku?! I tried to help and you threw me away like a piece of garbage! Do I mean nothing to you?!" His voice cracking as he cried out into the silent dark, soft, gentle, almost feminine features twisted into a grimace of pain and shame that he didn't even try to mask.

_The mind churns! The mind churns! The heart yearns! The heart yearns! The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone._

"Sora…" A soft voice spoke as the teen stepped out from the shadows, hurt etched upon his own face as he walked over and pulled the other male into his warm embrace.

"Riku?" The smaller male asked, hardly daring to believe his eyes.

"Forgive me, you mean everything to me, I was wrong to push you away, I'd die without you." He whispered as Sora's arms wrapped around his neck and he clung to the older teen desperately.

_Cause I die, without you.  
Without you._

"You're forgiven." Came the muffled reply and with that Sora once again felt at peace, at home and whole.

_Without you._

_

* * *

_

_**Please R and R if you feel like it!**  
_


End file.
